Home Sweet Home
by WILLSONN LOVER
Summary: This is for my girls on Twitter who wanted my take on Will's home coming today... It is a one shot! WARNING EXPLICIT MALE ON MALE SEXUAL CONTENT. If that is not your thing pls do not read this story...


Home Sweet Home!

Sonny paced the baggage claim area with impatience. It has been Seven days…. Seven whole days since he had laid eyes on Will… not to mention hands…. Lips…. Etc…. In Sonny's book that is seven damn days too long. Well they did Skype…. A lot…. But that is nowhere near the same thing and he is dying to take Will in his arms and….. "Whoa there buddy best halt that train of thought, in order to avoid any embarrassing moments." he laughed to himself…. He saw on the monitor already that the plane had landed, there is a steady stream of people coming from the terminal, stopping at the conveyor belts, watching as it turns… But there is no sign of Will…

Finally he spots him coming down the escalator… An apology on his lips… "Sorry I was on the bac…." Anything else that he was going to say was swallowed by Sonny as he took his mouth in a scorching kiss. He swept his tongue into Will's mouth, caressing the roof of his mouth, wrapping their tongues together. His hands sliding down Will's back. His fingers sliding into Will's back pockets, pulling Will to him, not being able to resist pressing against him.

Will dropped his carry on, wrapping both arms around Sonny, groaning into the kiss. Shuddering as Sonny pressed intimately against him. Sonny's hands were in his pockets massaging his ass. Sonny's mouth left his kissing his cheek his jaw line…. That one place under his ear, the one that gives Will goose bumps every single time. Will closed his eyes, sighing with the caress… "Umm Sonny…." He whispered..

"Hmmm?" Sonny asked….

"We are in the middle of the airport…." Will answered him….

"Ummmhmmmm" Sonny acknowledged….

Will laughed…. "If we don't get out of here soon…. I am going to de dragging your ass to the nearest bathroom stall…." He said.

"Oh!" Sonny said…. "I'm sorry Babe, I just missed you soo much…"

"I missed you too… Now lets get out of here…." Will said

They turned to see that the conveyor belt was now still and Will's one lone piece of luggage was the only thing on it… Looking around they also noticed that the area had really cleared out. Sonny looked at his watch 3:30pm… Gabi had insisted upon him picking Will up alone at the airport. She said that she had to stay with Rafe today and would be taking Arianna with her until at least 6pm. Even though she is still not Sonny's favorite person in the world he could have kissed her at that moment.… He thinks probably what happened though is that she took pity on him after hearing he and Will skyping night before last…

Sonny grabbed the suitcase…. "Let's go" They rushed out of the airport and to the car. Sonny stowed Will's luggage in the trunk and opened the door for him to get in.

"Wow!" Will teased. "I may have to go away more often, someone must have really missed me."

"You bet your sweet ass, I missed you…." Sonny said.

"I missed you too Son…" Will said taking his hand, as he maneuvered the car from the lot.

Sonny squeezed his hand…. "Okay Will, you have a 15 minute car ride… tell me everything you can about your trip… and this thing that you did…."

"Son… You want me to tell you all of that in 15 minutes?" Will asked…

"Well once we get home… I hope you aren't going to be doing any talking." Sonny grinned at him.

"Where's Gabi and My Baby girl?" Will asked.

"They are with Rafe today…" Sonny said.

Will turned in his seat. Running his finger up and down Sonny's thigh. "Ohhh, I see." He said.

As a result, Sonny drove a little faster. They were at the apartment building in record time.

"Leave the luggage…" Will said we can come back for it….

Sonny walked behind Will up the stairs… His arms around him, Will's back nestled into his chest. Sonny's fingers were undoing the buttons on Will's shirt… They got to the apartment door, and Will's hand was trembling with so much need that he was having trouble getting the key in the lock…. Sonny's hand covered his, helping him…

The door flew open and was kicked closed by Sonny, He was jerking his own shirt over his head as he watched Will shrug out of his… They came together kissing, tongues dueling, fighting for control of the kiss…. Each one working at their own pants…. Getting them undone shoving them down, toeing off their shoes, and kicking the pants completely off and out of the way.

Sonny wrapped his arms around Will pulling him close, kissing the side of his neck, drawing in a deep breath…. Nibbling down his neck…. Sinking his teeth into his shoulder. His hands making their way inside Will's boxers. Sonny took hold of Will's cock.. stroking him firmly, "God Will….. I missed you so much!"

"Me too…." Will whispered, his head fell back…. Eyes rolled back, whimpering at the touch…. Sonny could feel the pre cum oozing out every time he swiped his thumb over the head… Will's hands tightening on his shoulders, where they had landed…

Sonny got frustrated with the barrier of material, limiting his range of motion…he pulled his hand from Will, causing him to whine with the loss of Sonny's touch…. He shoved the material out of his way and Will kicked them off… reaching for Sonny's… helping Sonny get rid of that last bit of material between them… Sonny started to walk forward… Hands on Will's hips guiding him to the bedroom…. Shoving him on the bed…. He proceeded to kiss his way from Will's ankle….. up his thigh, leaving a few barely there teeth marks along the way….. Reaching the juncture of his thighs…. Sonny was in no playing mood, he took Will into his mouth, straight to the back of his throat… hollowing his cheeks as he sucked him.

"Fuuuuucccckkkkk" Will screamed out into the room. His hips jerking….. his hand fisting in Sonny's hair…. "Sonnnnnnyyy." He hissed out…. "I'm going to cum…." Sonny just increased the pace… bringing his hand to Wills sack caressing and massaging him there…. Feeling Will lose control…. Swallowing spurt after spurt of the hot liquid leaving his partner's body…. Tasting him… he loves the taste that is all Will….

Sonny is throbbing, uncomfortable, leaking onto Will's leg…. Will's climax just pushing him more and more toward the edge… he feels like he will explode with one touch….

Will leans over to the edge of the bed… jerking the drawer open….. reaching for the supplies they keep there…. He pulls out the foil package and rips it open handing it to Sonny….. then pours some lube onto his own fingers…. Opening himself for Sonny….

"Hey!" Sonny says… "Will…." He tries to move Wills hand….that's one of my favorite…." Will pulls him down with his free hand…. "Later Baby… saving time….I need you inside me like NOW!" He said moving his hand and hooking his feet around Sonny's ass….

Sonny was glad to comply…. Sliding into Will trying to be easy and gentle, until Will gave him a jerk with his feet, rolling up to meet him, sliding Sonny in all the way….. "Sweet Jesus….Willlllll" Sonny groaned.

"Yessssssssss" Will agreed…. "Meeting Sonny's every movement…

"Will…. I …. Can't…. Sorry… God….. hold back….." Sonny grunted…

"Let it go….. just cum…. Sonny….." Will encouraged…. Tightening his muscles around Sonny…. Who screamed out his name….. riding his release….

Sonny collapsed on top of Will….. breathing heavily….. still shuddering through his orgasm….

"Welcome home!" he whispered.

Will squeezed him with his legs…. Kissing his temple… running his hands through that gorgeous hair that he loves so much….. "Damn glad to be here!" He answered…..

They held each other for a few minutes… before getting up and cleaning up….

Sonny looked at the clock…. 5:15pm…. He went to the living room and picked up the clothes that were dropped in direct path to the bedroom….

Will was standing in the middle of the room with his phone…. "Whatcha doing babe?" Sonny asked.

Will looked up guiltily…. "Texting Gabi to hurry home with my baby girl…." He answered.

Sonny chuckled…. "While you were getting dressed… I already called and asked if she could speed things up… she will be here in a few."

"You're the best…." Will said stepping close to Sonny, holding him tight…..

The door to the apartment opened….. Will was out the bedroom door in a split second…. "There's my angel!" He said taking Arianna from Gabi's arms…. Covering her face with kisses and examining her all over… "I think she grew half a foot since I was gone…" he said.

"Nooo…. Not that much…. But a little…" Gabi said… "Welcome Home."

"Thank you!" Will said… "So happy to be here with my family!"

Sonny went over to Gabi as she watched Will with Arianna…. "Thanks for today." He whispered…

"I have no idea what you are talking about.." She said back.. winking at him….

He joined Will and Arianna on the couch….. counting his lucky stars for the blessings in his life….

"I love you so much Babe!" Will said.. "I am never leaving you and Arianna again!" he promised.

"I am holding you to that!" Sonny said pulling them in for a hug…..

THE END.


End file.
